


Christmas Decorating with Sam

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, Reader Insert, Short!Reader, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: Sam watches you struggle to put up Christmas decorations in the bunker because you’re short and can’t reach some of the places. He gives a hand and stands behind the ladder to spot you incase you fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had my family Christmas celebration and was inspired to finish this fic. I uploaded my Cas one last week, and there should be a Dean Christmas fic coming out soon so stay tuned! Also...If anyone has a better title than this, please leave suggestions in the comment cause mine sucks haha. Thanks all!! Merry Christmas/happy holidays!!!

Decorating with Sam

 

Pairing: SamxReader  
Warnings: fluff, kissing, short!reader (idk if that counts but just to be sure), cute Christmas happenings

Prompt: Sam watches you struggle to put up Christmas decorations in the bunker because you’re short and can’t reach some of the places. He gives a hand and stands behind the ladder to spot you incase you fall.

 

There was a loud crash in the bunkers family room and Sam quickly looked up from his laptop brow furrowed at what could have cause such a commotion. He stood from his desk and grasped his gun keeping it behind his back as he slowly walked to the door and opened it slipping through the crack. He slid down the hall leaning against the wall and keeping in the shadows before turning the corner to the family room where he heard the noise. With his gun at his side he strolled into the den and looked around eyes wide in amazement and worry as he sees you crumbled under a heap of boxes, decorations spewn all over the place.

"Y/N?” He asked cautiously walking further into the room to get a better glimpse at the scene. ‘What are you going?”

“Trying to get the stupid decorations up.” You said as you untangled yourself out of the garland. “Jeez sam what's with the gun?” You asked noticing the piece in his hand. 

‘Precautions.” He answered nonchalantly placing the gun on the table. 

“Thought I was a monster?” You asked teasingly as you stood dusting yourself off from the glitter and garland.

“Yeah the big bad Christmas monster.”

“That would be the Grinch..or Krampus.”

“Krampus?” Said Sam giving you the ‘really’ look. 

“Say what you want that movie was freaky!” You defended remembering the jump scares and the scary elves and snowmen from the Christmas horror flick. Dean had teased you about being able to hunt demons and vamps but being scared of a fake cheese movie. But you also remembered that Sam got scared in the attic scene with the man eating clown doll. They were quiet after that. 

 

“Whatever you say. But you’re no Christmas monster. You’re a Christmas angel.” Sam reached out his arms pulling you close into him. You leaned into his chest feeling warm and comfort and safety.

“So what were you doing again?”

‘What does it look like?” you responded rolling your eyes at the obvious answer. I’m putting up Christmas decorations!” You stretched your arms out to the side as if to display the beautiful garland and lights, but was only greeted with the Christmas wreath you managed to get up over the mantle falling down off the wall as if on cue. 

Your hand dropped down to your sides with a frustrated sigh. I struggled for ten minutes to get that stupid thing up!

You marched over to the mantle and picked up the wreath on the floor holding it high above your head once more and began jumping trying to stick the reef on the tiny hook. 

You heard a chuckle behind you and turned to see Sam stifling as laugh. You mustered a glare and returned to jumpin. Suddenly the wreath was pulled from your hands and Sam reached over you to effortlessly place the wreath on the hook above the mantle securing it in lace in a matter of seconds. 

He pulled back hints of a smile gracing his lips as you continued to side glare. “Whatever. Since you’re here though, at least make yourself useful.” You said gathering garland up in your hands and then shoving it into his arms. 

“Now I want the garland all around the doorframes, and the stair case, any edge of an surface, I want it.”

‘Yes mam.” Sam said giving a mock salute. So you both got to work, him reaching all the high places with the garland, you placing all the little Christmas figurines and trinkets around the place. 

You unpacked the last box or ornaments and started working on the tree...or at least the lower half of it. “Sam come help!” You shouted at sam who was currently stringing up garland over the doorframe of the den. He came over and you instructed him to put the ornaments up. He could reach the branches you couldn’t, but the only thing was he was putting them in the wrong places. 

“No Sam, ugly ones in the back!” you scolded taking the hideous Santa ornament from his hands and showing him where to put in on the opposite side of the tree. 

A few minutes later, you had to correct Sam’s placement once again, explaining that the clear glass ornaments need to be put next to a light go you see the “prism effect”. 

With an eye roll, Sam complied finding a spot for the twisted glass teardrop making sure the blue Christmas light was propped next to it. He had to admit- it did look prettier than where he put it. 

“Why don’t you just so it?” Sam asked forgetting the real reason why he was here in the first place.

“Ha, ha very funny you...moose!” You exclaimed jabbing at his burly size as you hung up another ball. 

“Here, I have an idea.” Sam said taking your hand and leading you a bit away from the tree. He squatted down and gestured ‘up’. You stood confused as to what you were supposed to do. 

"What's happening?” You asked looking at your boyfriend who was for once, shorter than you.

“Get on my shoulders.” he explained. “That was you can be tall and put them up yourself.

You smiled at this idea and moved around him, hiking one leg over his shoulder. He grasped it to make sure you didn’t fall, and with his help, guided your other leg up.

“You ready?” He asked before grasping your hands and standing up. With a squeel you squezzed a little tighter, the fear of falling sweeping over you. Sam chuckled.

“Don’t worry I got you.”

‘I’m so tall!!!” You exclaimed marveling at your new height. “So this is you like everyday?”

Once again, Sam chuckled. “Uh yeah I guess.”

He walked over to the tree and handed you an ornament and you put it exactly where you wanted it. It was a good system you had. Sam you pick up an ornament, hand it you you, walk you where you wanted and you’d put it on.

‘We make a pretty good team.” So said after hanging the santa figurine.

‘Yeah we do.”

You leaned down and captured his lips in what you would call a ‘reverse Spiderman’. But your romantic moment was short lived. 

“Hey, hey!” Dean’s voice came echoing through the bunker as he came down the hall spotting the two of you. 

“None of that, alright? It’s bad enough I agreed to let Y/N decorate, but mix that with chick flick crap? No way. Jeze it looked like Hallmark threw up in here.” 

You and Sam both gave your best bitchface. 

“Why don’t you use a ladder like normal people?” He asked before going into the kitchen to make some food.

“Might as well.” you said signaling Sam to squat down. “I don’t want Dean to feel uncomfortable.”

He complied and went into the closet to get the small step stool. When he returned, he set it up and you climbed it, only having a few more ornaments and the star left. You began placing the ornaments on aware of a presence behind you. Looking over your shoulder you saw Sam standing in close proximity to you, his hands inches away from your waist ready to catch you in you fell. You smiled you yourself and began positioning the star on top of the tree.

You fiddled with that for a few moments before leaning back, Sam’s hands immediately making contact with your back in case you leaned a little too far. 

Once the star was in place, you turned around on the ladder with Sam’s guidance and leaned your hands on his broad shoulders bracing yourself to jump. With his hands still on your hips, he lifted you in the air and you clasped your legs around his waist and locked your arms around his neck. 

“Merry christmas Sam.”

“Merry Christmas Y/N.” 

You leaned in and smiled into the light kiss the Christmas lights softly glowing from the tree you created together.


End file.
